Pop Goes the Weasel
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy and the Marionette never really got along. I mean, it was kind of hard to be friends with someone who thought a lot and wouldn't shut up about it. But what happens when Foxy learns that even a puppet can bring back the most painful memories? (Marionette/Puppet referred to as "Jack". Re-posted. A FNAF fic.)


Re-posting, due to someone wishing to see this story again.

* * *

><p>"Foxy, do you ever think that your creator...Or ours, I suppose...would ever consider repairing you?"<p>

Foxy blinked at the marionette, whom was leaning off the stage as he placed a slender finger on the bottom of his mask in thought. What kind of question was THAT!?

"No," He responded, shaking his metal head. "Never really occurred ta' me, it didn't."

"And why not?" Jack asked, his smile widening as he looked at the animatronic with interest. "Surely they'd be planning to do something with you if they didn't just sell your parts to some other company? I'm sure they'd be _dying_ to have a piece of such a sophisticated animatronic, wouldn't they?"

"They left me ta' rust in the corner, they did," Foxy scoffed. "They wouldn't be givin' me any special treatment."

"And you consider being sold to someone else a special treatment?" He asked, eyes widened in interest.

Foxy gave the marionette a glare. "Don't be overthinkin' me words again, _puppet_."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack shrugged casually, looking away to observe their surroundings. "There's so much to think about, after all. Like...why would they give us the ability to walk around if they know that we weigh so much more than them and, if we were to accidently fall on someone, we'd kill them upon impact? And why would they allow us to think if we can end up thinking for ourselves, hence no longer finding the need for others? And why does everyone enjoy pizza?"

"Pointless things ta' think about, really," Foxy shook his head. "I'd rather be thinkin' why they be' hatin' on us. Scrapping me n' me crew away like that."

"I'm guessing that humans enjoy new things," Jack commented as he started swinging his legs off from the edge of the stage. "After all, why would they stick to old material forever if there are so many opportunities to create something better?"

"Yer' just askin' ta be replaced, aren't ye?" Foxy gave the marionette a look. He only chuckled.

"No. Just questioning my existence, is all. Don't you ever find the need to do that?"

"Questionin' why I be here? No," The animatronic shook his head. "I rather be questionin' why people be wantin' ta get rid of me. What makes me so scary to 'em lads n' lassies?"

"Perhaps it's the sharp teeth," Jack commented as he turned to observe the animatronic. "But why they built that for you brings up even more questions. And that's just life, isn't it? Filled with questions.."

"Yer' borin' me," Foxy stated as he turned to look away from the marionette. "Even I be findin' that balloon freak more interestin' than ye'."

"BB?" Jack asked, tilting his head. "And what makes him so intriguing?"

"That he knows when ta' be quiet," Foxy snapped.

Jack merely laughed. "You're pretty amusing, Foxy. Why on Earth they'd want to replace you is beyond my comprehension."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, ye ain't scary, so ye' wouldn't know."

"And what makes me not scary?" Jack tilted his head in interest.

"Ye' don't be havin' any sharp teeth n' ye' can't run."

"What makes running so scary?"

"When it be in a robot, it be one of th' most feared things 'parently."

Jack didn't say anything, but turned his head so he looked around the room. They sat in silence for a few moments until the marionette decided to speak again.

"So, Foxy...how does it feel to be separated from the children?"

"'Tis feels unbearable," Foxy commented. "It's like apart of ye' got crumbled n' destroyed when ye' can't see th' thing that makes ye' happy."

"Which is...?"

"Their smiles."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Your emotions are fueled by a child's smile. How could I forget?"

"With all that thinkin' in yer' head, 'tis really wouldn't be a surprise if ye' forgot 'bout a lot of things."

Jack turned to give him a glare, but Foxy wasn't looking in his direction. The animatronic seemed focused on the children's creations hung up around the walls. Jack only turned to admire them himself, feeling a smile come onto his masked face at the memories of seeing the kids create them.

Foxy suddenly commented, "Yer' crew pisses me off."

"Now, now, Foxy," Jack waved one of his slender fingers. "What did we say about using that kind of language?"

"I don't care," The animatronic snapped. "It be hard ta' use "appropriate" language when yer' stuck with a crew that replaced ye'! Speakin' of ones that won't stop rubbing it in yer' face."

"And who rubs it in your face?" Jack asked, giving him a confused look.

"All of ye'! Always speakin' 'bout th' children ta' us when ye' all clearly know that we can't see 'em! Really gets aggravatin', ye' know."

"I didn't know we did that," Jack commented. "But can you blame us? Experiencing something so wonderful like making children smile and giggling in excitement...It's not something you can just take in and not speak about. I bet you did that when we weren't here."

"I don't care!" Foxy exclaimed, suddenly standing up. "Ye' all look like clowns that were found in th' garbage! And that probably be where ye' all belong, too!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the animatronic, but did not say anything. A sudden smile crept onto his masked face as he closed his eyes, chuckling.

"Oh, Foxy...Your sense of humor is completely addictive. Just how were the children not attached to you?"

"Ye' weren't there," Foxy snarled. "N' don't change th' subject!"

"Fine," Jack threw his hands in the air. "I won't. But what can I say? It wasn't my decision to get created, you know. I bet you weren't expecting to suddenly be brought into the world, now did you?"

"This ain't 'bout how either of us be created, mate!" Foxy exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the marionette. "'Tis about yer' crew replacin' mine!"

"You know, Foxy," The marionette stated as he suddenly stood, catching the animatronic off guard. "I used to sing a song to calm my nerves down. You know, when the children didn't want any prizes or one decided to pour some soda down in my box, making everything sticky and disgusting...When things got rough, really."

He suddenly started to walk towards the animatronic whom, beyond his will, felt himself step back. The marionette continued, "It went something like...Oh, what was it?"

He placed a slender finger to his chin in thought. After a few moments, he snapped them as he exclaimed, "Oh, yes! It was that tune in my wind-up box. The one that drives me to sleep...The one that must go on and on every night to ensure me that peace is still resolved in the world. Ah, yes. That one."

Foxy blinked in confusion at the marionette. What on Earth was he rambling on about now?

Soon, before he knew it, the puppet started to sing:

_"Every night when I get home, _

_The monkey's on the table.."_

**SLAM!**

_"Hey, Freddy, over here!"_

_"No, no, over here!"_

_"FREDDY! FREDDY!"_

_Constant yells and laughs heard among the room echoed as the animatronic rushed to every child that called out his name. It seemed to be an endless pattern, coming to one child and to another only to fulfill the same task over and over again...Never pleasing; never satisfied._

_It almost felt as if something was controlling him to move back and forth. He certainly wouldn't try to please everyone all at once when all they do is throw every slice they have onto the ground, dissatisfied with what is given. Spoiled children never got any better, constant treatment than of the poor ones. But what bothered him the most was that he felt something tugging him back...As if he were forgetting something._

Foxy's head jerked back as something solid had collided with his metal head. The animatronic blinked in surprise before turning back to the marionette, whom only grinned in return, holding a long piece of a pipe in his hands. Foxy blinked in confusion.

How the Hell...?

The puppet continued to sing:

_"Take a stick and knock it off..."_

**WHAM!**

_Soon the sounds of crying and screaming had replaced the laughter and giggles that was once held in the room. It sounded as if multiple children were throwing a fit because they did not receive their desired toy from the shelf back at the store. Filled with constant yelling and frustrated tears pouring out from their eyes; faces red from all the anger rising within themselves. All he could hear was their screams being released into the air; never ceased._

_One specific scream was louder than the rest, and it wasn't released out of mere anger or hatred like the other children's, but of pain. Suffering, even. The animatronic recognized the difference, and he felt a sudden urge to run where the sound had came from. Somewhere behind the closed door he couldn't get to a minuet ago. But from all the screaming and cries held around him and of the tension gathered up in the room, all he could do was fall to the floor and clutch his metal head in frustration._

_Unforgiving._

Foxy felt himself slam onto the floor at the sudden impact of the pole to his body. This time, the blow was even harder, and he felt a new hole created on the side of his torso. He clutched at it with his metal hand before looking up, only to see the marionette grinning at him in return.

**"POP!"**

_His background was blurry as the animatronic continued to run back and forth in between the room. Every time he would enter, he would see the children cheering as they held their fists in the air, releasing laughs and giggles at the animatronic's completion of their little "game". Confetti would release every time he managed to get to the room in time, and the popping sounds of them would echo within the room and would match with the children's laughs._

_He didn't even notice the man in the corner as he continued to rush to the room in order to hear the confetti and the joyful cries of the children. To be able to finish the endless pattern of exhaustion and laughs echoing within his metal head. He didn't realize the change in the background when he had left the curtains to arrive at the room. He didn't even realize that the children would be lying on the ground surrounded in their own miniature pools of blood, jaws wide and eyes opened; staring into nothingness as the last bit of life had left their body._

_And all he could do was to sit there and stare, watching the children die in silence. It was almost as if he didn't register anything at that moment, and was left to only watch._

_Helpless._

Foxy groaned as he rolled over on the floor, clutching his metal stomach in silence. He didn't know how pain felt, but the warmth spreading throughout his circuits wasn't pleasant. And neither were the holes created in his torso and of the broken wires inside of him. The marionette simply tilted his head before dropping the pipe onto the ground, spreading his arms out as he finished:

_"-Goes the weasel!~"_

Foxy didn't move as he continued lying on the ground, clutching the parts Jack had hit him during his song with a groan. The marionette simply walked over to the animatronic and watched him, crossing his long, thin arms.

He commented, "Ah, yes. That song always had a deep meaning to it, didn't it? There may not be a lot of lyrics, but it's certainly something to think about. Why would there would be a monkey on someone's table whenever they returned home? And why would they use brute force to get rid of it? Was it not their pet? All of these are left unanswered, but, sometimes, it's almost as if you can feel the...pop, you know?

Foxy rolled over so he could look at the marionette. He stated, "Fuck ye'."

The marionette grabbed another pole out of nowhere as he hit the animatronic in the side of it, resulting in the pirate fox to groan as he rolled in the opposite direction, clutching the other side of his metal torso in pain. The marionette simply tsked as he watched him, crossing his arms once more.

He commented, "Watch the profanity, fox. It scares the children."

Foxy laid there for a few moments, taking many heavy breaths, as if he were taking the pain in. But he didn't argue or snap at the marionette as he only managed to nod, getting Jack to smile.

"Nice to know we have an understanding, then. Just be sure to remember why you are where you are, Foxy."

With that, the marionette then left the room in silence, leaving the animatronic fox to clutch his metal stomach in silence.


End file.
